raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Place or Mine?
Your Place or Mine? is the 7th episode of Season 1, and is episode 7 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Frank and Marie have a big fight, and Marie decides she is going to live at Ray and Debra's house until Frank apologizes. That, of course, doesn't sit well with Debra. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Your Place or Mine? *'Episode Number:' Season 1, Episode 7 (#7 of 210) *'Air Date:' October 28, 1996 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "After a fight with Frank, Marie moves in with Ray and Debra. Soon, Marie takes over as "Mommy", and Ray realizes that her mothering has turned him back into a child." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally *'Crew:' **Howard Storm - Director **Jeremy Stevens - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Frank, the Writer" *'Followed by:' "In-Laws" Synopsis Frank and Marie have a little squabble over something as simple as tuna, and it ends up becoming a huge fight. Marie says she can't take it any more. She's tired of being unappreciated. So she tells Ray and Debra that she's living with them until Frank apologizes to her. Frank, on the other hand, feels like a free man without Marie there to nag him. Not wanting his mother at his house forever, Ray tries to talk to his father about apologizing to Marie. Frank, of course, disagrees. When Ray returns to his own house, Marie begins mothering him and treating him like a child. Taking matters into her own hands, Debra heads across the street to talk to Frank and eventually convinces him to talk to Marie. Running Gags Jokes that run throughout the show, and appear in this episode, are Marie's constant criticisms of Debra's housekeeping, as well as the bald jokes directed toward Frank. Trivia Similar to a few of the early episodes, there was a slight mistake with the staging and positioning of the cameras in the studio. Microphones can be seen in certain scenes. In this, the next 4 episodes, and Debra's Sick, the Where's Lunch piano ditty is shortened, possibly because these episodes were the first to experiment with having Worldwide Productions Incorporated, switch places with HBO Independent Productions. Whenever the 2 logos are swapped in the first 2 seasons, Worldwide Pants gains a theme from the show. Otherwise, the logo is silent as you can still hear the ditty from Where's Lunch? However, The Dog was the first episode to have the Where's Lunch ditty play fully and to have the next 2 logos swapped. Beginning with season 3, the theme Worldwide Pants gains is always played, whether swapped with HBO or not. Today's syndicated reruns use the Where's Lunch dish from Look, Don't Touch. This was Tena Yatroussis' last episode as first assistant director. In the next episode, second assistant director Veronica Gonzalez-Rubio takes over, whose job in this episode will be taken over by Judith Moore in the next episode. This was the last episode that credits Panavision by saying "Cameras By Panavision" Starting with the next episode, it says "Filmed With Panavision Cameras & Lenses" Quotes *Frank: "I got the complete works of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Except the one where he gets pregnant." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1